Manuel Lobato Humanes and SmashGamer16´s Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal (Transcript trailer, DeviantArt stuff)
Manuel Lobato Humanes and SmashGamer16´s Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal transcript trailer: Announcer male voice: Rated Everyone 10 and Up. The rated Everyone with 10 and Up in the rectangle logo under line insurance www.esrb.org and ESRB CONTENT RATING! Bugs Bunny: Eh, what's up doc? Woody Woodpecker: Guess who, ha ha ha ha ha! Popeye: I am what I am and that's all what I am! (The rock n roll music plays) (Taz is walking in the jungle) (The hurricane spins as the prehistoric cave-Taz appears) (Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are shaking their heads out of the snow and they're making mad faces) (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are flipping and spinning and flying with their bases) (The falling box appears as the words saying "THE TUNES ARE TWISTED" as it zooms on the words) (Just then Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are turning wacky patterns and shocked, while Marvin the Martian looked shocked, too!) (then Taz is using few steps into the walk to enter) (Evil Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II, Andy Panda, Swee-Pee and Dinky Duck uses to the tournament, while Toro the Bull gets angry and charged them in the fire area) (Then we using the clips booming and bam and exploding cartoon explosions) (Taz is spinning like a hurricane to attack the robots) (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are defeating the robot) (The box moves down appears as the words saying "THE WEAPONS ARE WICKED" as it zooms on the words, too!) (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are using and pressing the freeze buttons on the future control, while Taz is getting shocked along with the heroes using the freeze future controls) (Foghorn Leghorn, Barney Bear, Smedley, Baby Huey and Dimwit are spinning and hitting the tank, while the robots are getting shocked) (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are shooting their laser fire guns) (Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are hitting with their hammers at the Instant Martians) (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are hitting with their hammers at the boxes, too!) (The falling box appears again as the words saying "THE ACTION IS ADDICTIVE" as it zooms on the words, too!) (Yosemite Sam, Jenner, Buzz Buzzard, Wally Walrus, Bluto and Oil Can Freddy are using their guns to raised them) (While Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse and Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are looking with their villains' guns) (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are jumping and flipping and the robot is falling down) (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are twirling with their bases and the mummy robot looks suspicious) (Foghorn Leghorn, Barney Bear, Smedley, Baby Huey and Dimwit are using their guns to shoot and beating up the spinning mechanical gadgets) (Taz is spinning with the tornado) (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are shooting their laser fire guns) (Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are jumping at the bridge and feet tapping and walking) Taz (evil laughing) (Taz is using the tornado spinning in the jungle area) (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are flying and spinning with their bases on the pointy things) (Finally we using the clips booming and bam and exploding cartoon explosions again and again) Taz (gibberish talking and tongue fart sounds) (Taz is falling a hole into Wackyland area) Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse: (laughing), what a necknoranemous (after words, Daffy, Martin, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are getting jealous with the time telescope) (Taz is shooting with a laser fire gun in the jungle) (Taz is spinning a hurricane with the robots) (Foghorn Leghorn, Barney Bear, Smedley, Baby Huey and Dimwit are shooting with their guns) (The falling box appears again as the words saying "RACE THROUGH THE PAST" as it zooms on the words, too!) (Taz and Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are falling in the hole) (Bugs, Timmy, Woody, Popeye and Mighty Mouse falls down with the plunger in the Egypt area) (Daffy, Martin, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are spinning with the Instant Martians) (Bugs, Timmy, Woody, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are jumping and spinning in the Egypt area) (Bugs, Timmy, Woody, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are spinning with their bases in the Egypt area) (Daffy, Martin, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are hitting in the mars area) (Bugs, Timmy, Woody, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are shooting with their fire laser guns) (The box moves down again and landed as the words saying "TO DEFEND THE FUTURE" as it zooms on the words, too!) (Foghorn Leghorn, Barney Bear, Smedley, Baby Huey and Dimwit are shooting their laser guns in the tunnel) (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are using with their bases and hitting with the robot) (The box moves down again as the words saying "BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS" as it zooms on the words, too!) Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle: shoot them now, shoot them now! (while Marvin the Martian is looking at Daffy, Martin, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle with Yosemite Sam, Jenner, Buzz Buzzard, Wally Walrus, Bluto and Oil Can Harry are sitting their chairs) (Taz with the gun with the transition, Foghorn Leghorn, Barney Bear, Smedley, Baby Huey and Dimwit with their guns with the transition, Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle with their guns and Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse with their guns and shooting them in the Egypt area) (Taz is spinning and jumping in the war area) (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are shooting with their guns in the city area) (Foghorn Leghorn, Barney Bear, Smedley, Baby Huey and Dimwit are spinning in the tunnel) (Taz is spinning with the Wackyland cop and hitting) (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are shooting with their guns twice) (Foghorn Leghorn, Barney Bear, Smedley, Baby Huey and Dimwit with their guns to move them back with the fire laser) (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are shooting their guns with the transition) (Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip, Buzzy's Cat (Conan) and Percy the Cat are dizzy with the stars inside the Time Telescope and Marvin the Martian is using a pointing finger and then the shepherd's crook appeared with Marvin) Marvin the Martian: oh, dear! (then the shepherd's crook yanked off Marvin the Martian off of it with the big transition at the end) (then the transition zooms out the logo "Manuel Lobato Humanes and SmashGamer16's LOONEY TUNES: ACME ARSENAL" and then the transition ends with the logo and under the word "COMING SEPTEMBER 2007" and the logos "REDTRIBE", "WB GAMES", "MGM INTERACTIVE", "UNIVERSAL INTERACTIVE", "PARAMOUNT INTERACTIVE" and "20th CENTURY FOX" and under the word "Manuel Lobato Humanes and SmashGamer16's LOONEY TUNES: ACME ARSENAL © 2007 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc., MGM Entertainment, Universal Entertainment, Paramount Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Entertainment, Inc., Developed by REDTRIBE, Microsoft, Xbos, Xbox 360, Xbox LIVE and the Xbox logos are trademarks of the Microsoft group of companies. The ratings icon is a trademark of the Entertainment Software Association. All other trademarks and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. All rights reserved. WB, MGM, Universal, Paramount and 20th Century Fox logos, WB, MGM, Universal, Paramount and 20th Century Fox Games LOGO WB SHIELD, MGM Lion, Universal Globe, Paramount Mountain and 20th Century Fox sign TM & © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc., MGM Entertainment, Inc., Universal Entertainment, Inc., Paramount Entertainment, Inc. and 20th Century Fox Entertainment, Inc. (s07) and then fades black at the end with the trailer ends) Foghorn Leghorn, Barney Bear, Smedley, Baby Huey and Dimwit: Course you'll know, this means WAR! Here is the transcript of Manuel Lobato Humanes and SmashGamer16´s Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal trailer in 2007. Requested by SmashGamer16 and for SmashGamer16. from DeviantArt: timmybrisbyfan1925. Category:My art STUFF